Perfect
by mnov29
Summary: Everything had to be perfect. T for safety.


Little one shot I thought of at like three in the morning. This is one way it could've gone. DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. UNDERLINED IS FROM THE ACTUAL BOOK.

"What are you doing?" he asked from our doorway.

"Nothing." I tried to look as innocent as I could.

"Yes. Nothing would explain why you're yelling on the phone in french." He chuckled.

"Was it the french that gave it away?" I asked.

"Yes." He was still chuckling.

"Well I couldn't fly to France. That would be an even bigger hint that something is going on." Like that wasn't obvious.

"Why would you need to fly to France?" he walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"You know there are times when I think you don't know me at all." I smiled sadly.

"Fashion." He states it so simply.

"What else?" I love my Jasper.

"Ok but usually you don't…" he stopped mid sentence.

"What?" I asked.

"I _was _going to say you usually don't yell at people like that on the phone. I stopped myself because that would be lying." He starts laughing.

"It's not my fault if the people where I call were smart I wouldn't have to yell, would I?" it wasn't funny it was so annoying. I couldn't exactly say 'listen I know you have this, I've seen it, so hand it over.' That wouldn't work at well.

"Back to the subject, why are you yelling this time? Are they telling you they don't have your size, the color you want, or the style you want?" he asked in a mocking voice.

"No! This is much more important than any of that." I was so frustrated. How could he be so understanding of everything else and mock this? The one time I was angry, over fashion, for a reason.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you further. You're cute when you're frustrated. Can I help you?" he grabbed me and pulled me over to sit by him. I leaned into him, letting him comfort me.

"No I don't think so." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." He kissed my head.

"It's ok. This has to be perfect though." I said.

"What has to be perfect and why?" he asked.

"The item I'm trying to…acquire. It isn't for me, that's why it has to be perfect." I didn't want to give too much away. He would probably try to say it wasn't necessary.

"Just tell me, please?" he asked in a nearly iressitible voice.

"Where's Edward?" I asked cautiosly.

"At Bella's." he said.

"If I tell you, you have to keep it from him." if Edward found out he would… I really don't know how he would react. That's scary, coming from the family psychic.

"I will, promise." I knew he would. If Edward found out, one of us would've slipped. We had a lot of practice though so it should work.

"I'm trying to get a wedding dress made." I said.

"Why would we have to keep that a secret from Edw…" he trailed off. I knew he got it then. It showed on his face.

"They aren't even engaged yet. Isn't a little too early for dress shopping and shouldn't Bella be in on this?" he asked.

"Yet being the key word. No it is definitely not too early. Perrine Bruyere has a waiting list, you know. Plus, Bella would freak out if she were involved right now." I answered.

"I wonder why?" he said sarcastically.

"She will accept it, just as Edward will accept her becoming one of us." I knew it would happen eventually, so I was planning ahead.

"I think that's the point of the marriage, to make her one of us." He was mocking again.

"Mock me all you want. You know very well what I meant." I pulled away from him and stood up from the bed.

"I couldn't resist?" he was looking for an acceptable excuse.

"It's fine, I have more phone calls to make." I said in a sad voice I knew would get him.

"I'm very sorry. That was mean." He sghed and walked over to me. I was then enveloped in his arms.

"Yes it was." I said.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked leaning down and kissing my head.

"Don't I always?" I did, no matter what, because I loved him.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked.

"Can we fly to France?" I asked with a smile.

"We could, but we might have a hard time explaining why." He said smiling back. "Give me the phone and the number." He said.

"Why? What are you going to do?" I asked, truly curious.

"Please?" he asked in a pleading voice.

"Ok." I sighed.

"Good now go downstairs. I'll be down in a few minutes." He smiled at me and pushed me out the door. I tried to look ahead and see what he was planning, but I couldn't he was changing plans so I couldn't.

"Meanie." I muttered, walking downstairs. I could hear his laugh on my way down.

"What was that all about?" Rosalie asked me.

"Nothing." I said and hoped it worked with her. Luckily it did. That was all she said. She just smiled at me and went back to what she was doing before.

As promised Jasper came down a few minutes later. He handed me the phone and mouthed 'talk.'

"Hello?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for all the inconvenience Ms. Cullen. I hear you need a dress. How I may I help you?" my mout dropped. How did he manage this? When I looked at him he just smiled. I went back upstairs to talk.

"Alice?" I heard as I was brought back to reality.

"Sorry. What did you say?" I asked.

"I said how horrible does it look on me?" Bella really needed to work on her self-esteem.

"It was made for you. I had it designed for you Bella. So, not only does it fit you perfectly, it also looks stunning on you." I said.

"For the time being, I'm going to take your word." She smiled.

"Good because I'm right. Now get changed. I promised Edward I wouldn't keep you long." I laughed as I walked out of the room.

"Why did you feel so frustrated or was that Bella?" Jasper asked as soon as I made it downstairs.

"I was remembering the day I tried to get that dress." I said and walked over to the couch, where he was.

"And how I saved the day?" he asked with a huge smile.

"Of course. I couldn't have done it without you." I smiled and leaned into him.

"You could have, it just would've taken longer." He laughed.

"Thank you for that and I love you." I said even though it was obvious.

"Your welcome and I love you too." He replied and then kissed me.

Let me know what you thought!


End file.
